


Baby, It's Cold Outside

by sartiebodyshots



Series: December Prompts [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 18:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8726089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sartiebodyshots/pseuds/sartiebodyshots
Summary: Isabela tries to sneak out of the estate during a winter storm.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a December prompts challenge! Happy Holidays!

“Don’t go,” Hawke pleads softly.  

Isabella turns to look at Hawke.  She had spent the night at Hawke’s estate after an evening of breathtaking sex.  It’s something that’s become more and more common.  This isn’t something that can possibly last, but more damningly, it’s something that Isabela wants to last.

Hawke looks so soft and delicate in the morning light.  It’s a lie; Isabela knows as well as anyone just how powerful Hawke truly is.  She’s never met a stronger mage, or a mage with less ability to heal herself or others.  Her magic is pure, unbridled power, and it’s as beautiful as she is.

“It’s cold out.  A veritable winter storm.  The walk back to Lowtown will be miserable and your bed will be frigid,” Hawke points out.  “Come on, my bed is much warmer.  Plus, I’m in it.”

Isabela knows that she should go.  She’s an independant woman, who won’t be ensnared.  By anyone.  Not even Hawke.  Especially not Hawke.

Yet, she finds herself pulling her shirt back off and crawling back towards Hawke’s warmth.  Hawke helps stave off the cold by wrapping an arm around her and snuggling close.  

“I promise, we’ll get to the incredible morning sex when I wake up,” Hawke says in a soft voice.  “Maybe in an hour?”  She exhales lightly.  “Or two.”

“There’s no rush,” Isabela says, so quietly that she’s sure that Hawke can’t hear her.

But Hawke huffs softly, breath warming the back of Isabela’s neck.  The thought that it feels even sweeter than the sea spray on her face crosses her mind briefly before she banishes it with a vengeance.  It makes it hard to fall back asleep.


End file.
